How We Went From Somethings Missing to A Family
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: A Spoby Story, slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**A new story for all of you to fall in love with...hopefully, let me know what you think so far. Please review!**

Toby stood nervously at the door before knocking. His father opened the door.

"Tobias?" He said squinting at him.

"Hey dad, can I come in?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure, sure" he said ushering him into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No I can't stay" he said. "I just came to drop this off" he handed him an envelope.

"It's an invitation to Spencer's Graduation party" he said "it would mean a lot to us if you came. Just stay for an hour or so."

"Toby, you're my son and I love you, but I don't really care for Spencer, so there's no point for me to go"

"Is that your final decision?" Toby asked fighting back tears.

His father nodded.

"Good seeing you dad" Toby said walking out the door.

*10 days later*

Elizabeth walked into the house with groceries and a bouquet of flowers.

"Honey!" She called to her husband Daniel.

"Yes, Lizzy?" He said appearing from the den.

"Do you have something to tell me?" She said raising one eyebrow

He took off his glasses, running his hand through his salt and peppered brown hair.

"I love you and I missed you?" He asked jokingly.

"No, it's not that" she said as she unpacked the groceries.

"People in this town have been acting ...strange" she said as if still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Really?" He inquired "strange how?"

"Well I went to the flower shop and Samantha got all excited when she saw me come in and when I only ordered my usual bouquet she seemed...disappointed" she recounted shaking her head.

"Then I ran into Mrs. Kaplan, and she said something about 'I must be so proud' of course when I inquired what there was to be proud of she hastened away with out a word."

"Odd" Daniel said replacing his glasses. "Now that you mention it people have been acting strangely towards me as well smiling and saying congratulations, I just assumed I was up for an award at work or something"

"Perhaps that's it!" She said relieved the mystery had been solved.

"I'm too tired to cook" she said after the groceries were put away lets go out to eat.

Daniel and Elizabeth walked with their arms around each other taking in the warm June air. It was such a pleasant evening. On their walk they ran into Pastor Ted.

"There you two are!" He beamed at them. "I was wondering when I'd see be seeing you guys!"

They smiled politely, they were only occasional church goers why he should be waiting to see them was another of the weird occurrences of the day.

"It's going to be quite an event the whole town is abuzz about it" he said smiling.

"Abuzz about what?" Elizabeth asked

"You're kidding right?" Ted said as the smile faded from his face. "You're not kidding" he said knowingly.

"Tell us" Daniel said agitatedly.

"It's not my place." He said backing away. "I hope to speak with you two soon" he said, sounding like a death sentence.

"We have to find out what it is that the whole town knows that we don't" Elizabeth said worriedly "it obviously involves us"

They walked to Abigail Freeman's house. Abigail was the biggest gossip in town. She knew everything that went on and half the things that didn't.

They knocked on the door firmly. Abigail opened the door. "Come in, come in" she said ushering them in they saw Sally Hamilton sitting at the table with her tea. Sally Hamilton was another town busybody.

"So what's going on you two?" Elizabeth asked eager to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh the town is all a flutter about the kids" Abigail said.

"The kids?" The asked simultaneously. "Yeah" they said "isn't it exciting?"

"Could you guys just tell us!?" Daniel said becoming angry.

"Weren't you at the graduation party?" Abigail said hesitantly.

"Surely you must have heard about it" Sally interjected.

"What graduation party?" Elizabeth asked.

"Spencer Hastings graduation party" Abigail added.

"I was invited" Daniel said "but I didn't go"

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why didn't you go?" Abigail chastised.

"I didn't go because I...ok...I'll come right out and say it I really don't like the girl...she's the worst thing that ever happened to Toby. What do I care if she graduated or not?"

Both women hung their heads.

"Danny" Abigail said tenderly "it wasn't really a graduation party"

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"It was a graduation party for about an hour" Abigail said solemnly

"Why was it only an hour?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because after an hour, Toby proposed and it became an engagement party" Abigail said.

"Everybody was in on it, her parents, her friends, they all knew" Sally added.

"He's marrying her?!" Daniel asked.

This explained why he'd been invited, and why Toby was so hurt when he declined.

Veronica and Peter walked hand in hand. Their eldest daughter Melissa walked arm and arm with her boyfriend Wren Kingston. Their youngest daughter had her arms wrapped around her fiancé Toby Cavanaugh as they kissed for the millionth time today. It had been a long day of picking out China patterns, listening to bands, and sampling catering food. Toby and Spencer had played nice all day while secretly giving each other "we should have eloped" looks. Now they were all going to dinner and then he'd finally get his future wife alone.

"I can't wait to get you alone" he whispered into her ear. They went back to kissing.

"You know, you two are gonna walk right in front of a car, if you're not careful" she said smiling "won't those be some wedding pictures."

Spencer and Melissa pulled away from their loves to hug.

Veronica and Peter smiled. The engagement had brought a sort of peace. Peace between the sisters, peace throughout the town, and a peace within Spencer.

"Just another hour or two." She whispered to Toby.

"You think you're pretty slick don't you!" Someone yelled out of nowhere. Through the twilight they could see Toby's dad marching up to them. Toby instinctively put Spencer behind him.

"Melissa honey you and Wren go get us a table." Veronica said.

"You made me look like a fool in front of the whole town, not knowing my own son was getting married!"

"And to top it all off you're going to marry this slutty, lying, two-faced bitch!"

Toby swung at him hitting his jaw. "You apologize to her" he yelled.

Daniel held a hand to his jaw. "You couldn't keep it in your pants could you. You knocked her up didn't you?"

"Shut up and apologize to her" he said pushing him back.

"No, I know she told you she was on the pill, and that you could have sex without a condom, but she wasn't and now you're stuck with her"

"Dad stop it" Toby yelled

"You tricked him into knocking you up didn't you, you slut." He sneered getting in her face.

Toby grabbed him by his jacket and shoved him into a light pole.

"If you say one more bad thing about my fiancé, I will put you in the hospital I swear to god!"

"Toby it's not worth it" Spencer cried as Veronica put a comforting arm around her.

"He's not worth it" Peter Hastings called to him.

"You're a disgrace, you are no longer my son, I'm glad your mother's dead because this...Would have killed her"

Peter came over and wrapped an arm around Toby.

"Come on son, were late for dinner" he said pulling him away.

Veronica spun on her heels.

"You stay away from my daughter and my future son-in-law or else!"

Veronica said venomously.

"Or else what?" Elizabeth sneered.

"The statute of limitations for rape in the State of Pennsylvania is 12 years, did you know that?" Veronica said sternly.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open.

"You keep your ugly, abusive, down right criminal family away from mine or I'll see you in court!"

With that they walked off without a word leaving them flabbergasted in the street.

 **Let me know what you guys think of it so far.**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So I just wanted to let you all know that I am taking a hiatus. I'll be gone for a month or so maybe more I'm not sure well see how it goes. You are all more than welcome to send me a message on here or on tumblr if you have any questions.**

 **I know this is short but I hope you guys like it anyway. Please review!**

They sat down at the restaurant and ordered their drinks. Spencer could tell Toby was really upset over the confrontation.

"What are you gonna have?" she asked trying to orient him to what they were doing.

"I'm not really hungry" he said quietly. Spencer sighed. She reached out rubbing his shoulders. "You want me to take you home?" she asked in an innocent voice although toby knew that it was anything but innocent.

"Maybe I'll just go home alone" he said.

"No, you're going to be my husband Toby." Spencer insisted. "Come on baby, let's go home."

They went back to the loft and Spencer could tell that Toby was still upset. She knew he had every right to be, his dad had said some very hurtful things to the two of them, but it still made her sad that he was hurting.

"Come on, let's get out of these clothes" Spencer said taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. She pushed off his suit jacket and began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"I love you" he said quietly as she undid his shirt.

"I love you too" she replied. She undid his pants tugging them down.

"How about I give you a nice back massage" she said sexily. He started to crack a small smile and she pulled him over to the bed. As he sat down she went to stand in front of him stripping off her dress and bra. She returned to sitting behind him. She began massaging his shoulders and kissing him. When she thought she had gotten the tension out she slipped her arms under his wrapping him in a hug. She rubbed her breasts against his back. She let her hand trail down to his crotch.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathily.

"I'm taking care of my man" she said "all of him" she added as her hand cupped his balls. She stood up and pushed him back against the pillows and straddled him. She began humping and circling her hips over him. He was panting heavily. She squeezed her breasts as she continued to move over him. She could feel her own body getting aroused. She began moaning loudly letting him know how turned on she was. He was nice and stiff under her. She continued to move over him. He grabbed her hips tightly.

"I need to fuck you" he said urgently.

"I need this first" she demanded letting him know who was in charge tonight. She got up and turned around so she was facing his feet. She rubbed her ass back and forth over the length of his dick. She could tell he was close to cumming.

"I'm going to explode in my boxers if you don't stop this soon"

She leaned back against him and grabbed his hand. She pushed his hand into her panties.

"Go ahead" she said evilly "blow your load in your boxers, it'll turn me on so much"

"Please don't make me, I'll be so humiliated" he said.

She pulled his hand out and laid down so her clit was being rubbed against.

"Oh this is making me so fucking horny, uhhhhhhhh, oh yeah, this feels so good" she cried. "I have to go faster!"

She rubbed furiously until pleasure burst through her body.

"That's not fair" toby said pouting. It was his dad that practically eviscerated him in the town square. He should be the one getting orgasms.

"I'm gonna even it out right now" she said as she pulled his boxers off. "Look at how bad you want me" she said grabbing his painfully erect dick.

"I know what you want, you want to cum for me, don't you" she said as she pumped it up and down. "Oh come on baby cum, cum for me, cum all over me"

"Where do you want to cum for me? In my mouth? On my face? On my tits? Where?" she asked in a lilting voice. She began sucking on his tip.

"I want to cum in your pussy, please I've never wanted anything more than that" he panted. He was so fucking horny he was going to blow any second.

Spencer kneeled in front of him and slid her panties down. Again she took his hand pressing two fingers into her. His fingers slipped in and out of her easily.

"Feel how bad I want you too baby?" she moaned.

"Yes" he said before pushing her down on the bed face first and getting on top of her. He separated her legs and pushed into her completely filling her. Spencer nearly came at the feeling of fullness. He pumped in and out of her with long steady strides. She was moaning as toby reached up and took her hands in his as the gripped onto pillows at the top of the bed. He began thrusting quickly as the pleasure continued to build. He was near growling out his moans, Spencer was screaming and moaning uncontrollably. When they finally reached orgasm they both said "I love you" and then collapsed on the bed. They hadn't gotten their breathing back in control when there was a knock at the door.

"It's probably a neighbor, come to complain about our loud sex." He said pulling on his boxers. Spencer wrapped a sheet around herself and followed him into the living room. Toby answered the door and gasped at the fact that it was his father. They could tell by the look in his face he'd heard everything.

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don"t forget to review!**


End file.
